Tout va bien se passer, Ron
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Que se passetil dans la tête d'un père? Mini fiction sur la psychologie bien compliquée de Ron.
1. Chapter 1

_**Petit one shot... j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!**_

- Tout va bien se passer Ron, tu verras !

« Tout va bien se passer Ron, tu verras »… Elle a toujours été très sûre d'elle ta mère. Toujours comme ça, à croire et faire croire que rien de mauvais ne peut arriver. En fait, je crois qu'elle a en elle, la confiance qui m'a tant de fois fait faux bond. Ou alors… ou alors elle est tout bonnement irresponsable.

Non mais sérieusement, qui de réellement censé sur cette planète, pourrait avoir cette idée ingénieuse de me laisser seul avec un bambin de tout juste six petits mois. Que dis-je… qui aurait le culot de TE laisser avec pour seule compagnie le plus grand dadet de la terre ? Non mais regarde toi ! Des cheveux bouclés et des yeux semblables à ceux d'un ange… semblables à ceux de ta mère. Regarde toi ! Pas plus grand que dix choco-grenouilles mises l'une derrière l'autre. Et regarde-moi… des mains bien trop grandes pour caresser les tiennes et bien trop maladroites pour ne pas que j'ai cette impression de te faire du mal à chaque fois que je prends le courage de te toucher.

« Tout va bien se passer Ron, tu verras »… et la voilà qui s'en va, nous laissant en tête à tête.

Tu sais quoi Rory… si ta mère n'était pas Hermione Granger, la plus grande sorcière que Poudlard ait jamais connu, je crois bien que je douterais sur sa réelle capacité à réfléchir sur cette équation. Tu sais, celle que tu m'as demandé d'élucider lorsque tu es venu au monde : toi et moi seul dans une même pièce, comment faire pour ne pas que la soirée tourne à la catastrophe ?

Ce jour-là, je veux dire, le fameux jour où tu t'es décidé à pointer le bout de ton nez, je pense bien avoir perdu tout le courage qui faisait de moi un Gryffondor. Un matin de mars… tu sais, le mois où il pleut tout le temps. Par Merlin, pourquoi je te dis ça moi. Ca rempli pas plus ta couche de le savoir… Bref, ce matin là, un dimanche… un dimanche de bonne heure, de très bonne heure. Je sens les jambes de ta mère enlacer les miennes et son souffle chaud frôler le creux de mon cou. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle voulait simplement me réveiller, me faire comprendre qu'elle désirait que je lui amène son bol de lait avec une tartine de confiture à l'abricot. Ta mère raffolait de l'abricot. Va savoir pourquoi, on m'avait assuré que les femmes enceintes ne juraient que par la fraise. Et bien non, ta mère aurait tué un dragon pour manger de l'abricot.

Ce matin là donc, je m'apprêtais à me lever sans rechigner, lorsqu'elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me murmura ces quelques mots : « il arrive, Ron ». Ces quelques mots, si simple qu'ils pouvaient être, avaient changé ma vie. J'allais devenir père. Et même si je ne comprenais pas encore ce que ça voulait dire concrètement, crois-le où pas, ils eurent bien plus d'effet qu'un vol sur un balai pour me réveiller.

Ainsi, via la poudre de cheminette, nous arrivâmes à Ste Mangouste. Elle décontractée, et mois complètement paniqué de la voir si sereine. Je te passerais ce qu'il s'en suivit… l'accouchement de ta mère, les médicomages tout en blanc, le sang, les cris… Je te passerais tout ça parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu. Tu sais comme je déteste les hôpitaux hein ? Alors dis-toi bien que j'y ai survécu une bonne demi-heure avant de m'effondrer.

Quand je me suis réveillé, Harry était là, totalement goguenard et moi, moi j'espérais que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme la venue au monde d'un enfant est le plus beau des rêves.

Alors je me suis levé et j'ai rejoins cette pièce où tu n'étais pas encore. Tu m'avais attendu.

Toi, tes cheveux roux déjà bien présent qui faisaient de toi un Weasley, et ta beauté doucereuse qui ne pouvait venir que de ta mère. Tu venais de devenir ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé : le merveilleux mélange de ma 'Mione et de moi-même.

Me suis toujours demandé ce que pouvait donner l'union de la plus grande des sorcières de ce pays et du plus maladroit de ces mêmes sorciers. Et bien crois-le ou pas, le résultat est plus qu'incroyable. Te voilà, petit morceau d'être, pris au piège dans les bras de ton idiot de père.

Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux tu veux ? Je ne me dénigre pas… depuis quand dire la vérité est si mal que ça ? Et par Merlin, ne te mets pas à pleurer. Ne vois-tu pas l'effort que je dois déployer pour ne pas céder à la panique ? Hermione avait peut-être raison… j'ai l'esprit bien trop puéril pour devenir papa… où même l'envisager.

Ta mère m'avait dit ça lorsque nous avons appris ta future naissance. Sous le coup de la peur, elle avait même envisagé l'idée de te « laisser à plus tard ». Je n'avais rien compris de ces termes si moldus qu'elle avait utilisé pour m'avouer qu'elle ne te désirait pas pour maintenant. Qu'elle ne voulait pas un enfant de moi.

Pour sa défense, je dirai que j'étais à l'époque, plus idiot que maintenant. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que nous étions ensemble, sans avoir pris la peine de l'annoncer à qui que soit. Quelques semaines que nous n'avions pas le courage de mettre des mots sur l'acte que nous faisions chaque nuit et qui nous unissait. Attends voir un peu… tu serais pas un peu jeune pour entendre ça ? 'Mione dit que les bébés comprennent tout… Et dire que je viens de dire que… si ça se trouve mon père a fait la même chose avec moi quand…

Oublie ça Rory… si ta mère te demande, je t'ai lu un des livres qu'il y a dans ta chambre…

A l'époque où… enfin… quand tu as fais savoir ta future venue, la guerre battait son plein, et j'avoue qu'il me paraissait totalement irresponsable de faire venir une autre personne dans ce monde totalement paumé. Ta mère pensait la même chose et avait utilisé une autre manière pour me le faire savoir.

Le fait que tu sois là, résulte d'un double miracle en fait… premièrement, j'ai eu le courage d'avouer à ta mère que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle et que même dans un monde pourri, nous avions le droit à un peu de bonheur. Le second, vient de cette guerre elle-même… les batailles se succédaient et je partais sur le front des semaines entières. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de décisions sans moi…

Tu sais Rory, j'aurais pu te raconter que tu étais venu au monde après des semaines d'attente. Que nous t'avions désiré et attendu impatiemment. Et bien ça serait te mentir. Nous ne t'avons pas voulu, mais tu comprendras plus tard que les plus belles surprises sont celles auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. Et puis… si je n'étais pas si impatient à te voir arriver, c'est juste que j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être le père parfait que je rêvais d'être.

Non je ne serai pas ce père… parce que personne ne sera jamais à la hauteur de la merveille que tu es. Et puis surtout, parce que jamais Hermione ne me laissera t'apprendre à monter sur un balai avant tes dix ans.

Ma 'Mione… si tu voyais le regard qu'elle porte sur toi. Elle est la plus merveilleuse des mères. Si merveilleusement magnifique qu'il m'arrive de ne pas vouloir rentrer dans ta chambre quand elle s'y trouve avec toi. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde briser cette harmonie qui vous lie.

Tu vois mon Rory… Tu as choisi de naître dans la famille la plus délurée de sorciers. Tu apprendras qu'ici le chef de famille c'est moi, mais que les décisions, c'est ta mère qui les prends. Tu verras que les micros disputes font parties de notre vie et qu'elle gagne toujours sur ce plan là. Tu auras sans doute des frères et sœurs et je serai avec eux aussi débilement craignos qu'avec toi. Mais tu seras certain d'une chose…

Rien ne pourra jamais me faire peur… pas tant que ta mère sera là pour m'assurer que « Tout va bien se passer ».


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bon bah finalement, je me laisse tenter. Je fais de cet ancien OS une mini fic! Bonne lecture!_**

Tu vois Rory, finalement, rien ne peut changer réellement. Voilà six ans que tu es né et j'ai toujours aussi peur de toi. Comment un petit bout de six ans qui me fait mourir de rire quand il me sourit sans ses deux dents de devant, pourrait-il me fait plus peur que tu-sais-qui en personne ? Simplement parce que justement cela fait six ans que tu m'a habitué à toi. Six ans que tu m'as rendu dépendant de ma famille.

Ca fait peur de se dire que d'ici quelques années il faudra que je te laisse partir. Peur de voir que tu grandis à vu d'œil. Tellement que tu n'as même plus besoin de moi pour tartiner tes tartines du matin. Tellement que t'as mère n'a plus le privilège de pouvoir te lire une histoire avant que tu t'endormes.

Six ans… six ans que je te regarde t'endormir presque chaque soir avec cette vision indéniable qui me laisse dans un sentiment bien contradictoire : tu grandis. Il n'y a qu'à voir ces traits tracés dans le couloir près de la porte. Tu sais, ceux que l'on doit rendre invisibles pour ne pas que ta mère nous reproche d'écrire sur les murs. J'aimerais ne pas les voir bouger et pourtant, quel bonheur de voir que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Tu es en pleine santé, vif comme un vif d'or et un futur très bon gardien de quidditch.

Oh à propos… ne vas surtout pas répéter à ta mère que je t'ai fais effectuer ton premier vol sur un balai aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment elle est avec la future naissance du bébé… Plus rien n'est laissé au hasard. Et si elle apprend que j'ai failli à ma promesse de ne pas te faire voler avant ton entrée à Poudlard… « Il y a des professeurs qui sont là pour lui apprendre ça Ronald ! »… Parce que c'est vrai qu'un joueur de quidditch professionnel n'est pas des mieux placé.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… on ne peut tout de même pas reprocher à une mère de vouloir protéger son enfant. Elle a raison, peut-être que je ne suis pas le plus prudent des pères mais au moins, je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'améliorer. La preuve ! Ce n'est tout de même pas un éclair de feu que tu as chevauché ! Et puis surtout, je t'ai interdit d'aller au dessus de six mètres. Ensuite elle ira dire que je ne sais rien t'interdire.

C'est pas vrai… je sais t'interdire des tas de choses. Comme… Comme… comme passer des heures à lire dans ta chambre ! Tu vois, ça je sais que c'est pas bon pour toi de t'enfermer à l'intérieur. Puis surtout… tu es trop jeune pour devenir rat de bibliothèque.

Et puis… je te force à demander la permission à ta mère avant de sortir de table. Et oui, si tu ne le fais pas, tu peux être sûr que pour une raison ou une autre elle trouvera le moyen de me dire que je dois montrer l'exemple. Alors adieu pour moi le petit café dégusté sur le canapé du salon, et bonjour les chaises dures de la cuisine.

Ta mère a toujours été comme ça mon Rory. Dès notre première rencontre elle a trouvé le moyen de me dire ce que je devais faire, et ça n'a jamais cessé. Mais tu vois, je suis sûr d'une chose. Je sais que si elle ne le faisait pas, je serais capable de me débrouiller. Mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Ca non. Ta mère et toi, vous avez la capacité surprenante de me rendre sûr de moi. Je sais que si j'arrive à avoir votre soutient alors rien ne peut m'arriver.

Ta mère, elle a la faculté de m'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne que je suis. Le bon comme le mauvais passe dans ses filets. Et elle, elle me les retransmet. Tantôt à coup de « Je te l'avais dis Ron ! », tantôt à coup de regard si profond que je deviens quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un. Celui qui me rend heureux d'être sur Terre, me rend heureux d'être père et mari.

Tu sais, j'en ai entendu des belles choses sur ce que devait être l'amour. J'en ai lu des beaux poèmes dans le journal intime de Ginny. Oh à propos, je t'ai déjà dis que ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux ici devait rester secret ? Si c'est pas le cas, voilà c'est fait.

Je te disais donc, j'en ai lu des belles choses… crois-moi, je pensais tout connaître en théorie. Il y avait ceux qui disaient que l'amour pouvait baisser au fil des années… je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu moins aimer ta mère. Et puis il y avait ceux qui pensaient que ce sentiment devait s'accroître au fil des ans… Là non plus je ne suis pas d'accord. Ta mère, même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, je l'ai toujours aimée au maximum de mes capacités.

Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi… tu dors paisiblement et je t'embrouille la tête avec tout ça. Je me fais peur parfois à avoir les mêmes manies que ta mère.

Nous vivons dans une maison de fous et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec la venue au monde du numéro quatre. Nous en avons mis du temps avant de nous décider à le laisser entrer dans notre antre. C'est bien logique quand j'y pense… ta mère était bien prise dans son travail et je n'avais pas envie de lui retirer ce bonheur. Et puis surtout, tu étais toujours à nos yeux notre bébé. Sauf qu'à partir du moment où tu sais affirmer haut et fort que tu n'en es plus un, le terme commence à être problématique.

Alors nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'agrandir notre famille.

Tu verras, c'est agréable d'avoir une petite sœur. Enfin parfois. Les poupées et dînettes très peu pour moi… mais après tout, si c'est une fille, tu feras comme moi avec Ginny… Quelques bonnes cachettes pour cacher ses jouets et elle n'aura plus d'autres choix que de jouer avec toi.

Deux, c'est peu comme enfant quand j'y pense… Certes, sept n'est pas le meilleur chiffre mais deux… ça sonne trop parfait. Et Merlin sait si nous le sommes le moins du monde. Mais bon, voyons les bons côtés de la chose. Tu n'auras jamais à partager ta chambre où à emménager dans le grenier. Tu auras tes propres habits et tu n'auras pas à te battre pour avoir le dernier des yaourts au chocolat. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais voulu être l'aîné… tu pourras jouer sur ça si ta sœur à le caractère de ta mère et parle de ce qu'elle appelle l'égalité homme/femme.

Après tout c'est vrai… elles ne l'ont pas cette égalité. Non, elles ont bien plus que nous. Parce que elles, elles ont cette chance de pouvoir mettre au monde. Cette chance de pouvoir aimer sans demi-mesure sans pour autant devoir se cacher aux yeux des autres. Elles, elles ont le pouvoir de faire un métier d'homme, et que l'on en dise : « Quelle femme courageuse ! ». Elles, elles peuvent décider ce qu'elles veulent sans reproches, parce qu'une femme qui prend des décisions est toujours bien vue.

Elles, Rory, elles ont ce merveilleux don de la nature… celui qui leur donne la possibilité de nous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Finalement, j'aimerais que ce bébé soit un garçon… on ne serait pas trop de trois hommes dans cette maison. Et même là, elle ne serait pas perdue.

En tout cas Rory… ce bébé pourra être ce qu'il veut mais par pitié, ne profites pas de sa venue pour prendre un peu plus d'altitude. Où que tu ailles, il aura toujours un petit fil qui te raccrochera à moi… à tes racines.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Troisième et avant-dernier chapitre (enfin je crois). Pour ceux que ça interresse, j'ai mis un lien vers un forum dans mon profil. Cliquez dessus et inscrivez-vous, ça fait toujours plaisir de se retrouver entre fan de HP! Puis je vais commencer un jeu et comme plus on est nombreux, plus on rit...**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

Je me sens tellement idiot à rester là sur le quai déserté. Voilà dix minutes que le Poudlard express a quitté la gare de King's cross et si je ne me presse pas, la barrière magique va se refermer sur moi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, mon garçon a quitté la maison pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors. Car j'en suis sûr, tu n'aurais pas ta place ailleurs.

Je te revois, tes cheveux roux en bataille, tes mains me faisant signe à travers la fenêtre de ton compartiment. Là, mon cœur s'amuse encore à faire palpiter mes veines à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Non, les pleurs sont pour les femmes. Pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de crier non plus. Les cris, c'est pour la tristesse et la déception. Je ne ressens ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'ai envie de rien en fait. Que peut-on faire contre le temps qui passe ?

J'ai imaginé mille fois ce jour-là où, fier comme un lion, tu rejoindrais Poudlard et ses escaliers ensorcelés. Je l'avais imaginé mille fois mais pas une fois je ne m'étais douté de la réaction que cela engendrerait chez moi. Je pensais que j'allais devoir soutenir ta mère de ce « choc », pensais que je n'aurais aucun conseil à te donner, désirant te laisser faire tes propres choix. Oui mais voilà, onze ans n'est pas un âge pour quitter ses parents.

Et dire que ta grand-mère a eu le courage de vivre ça pas moins de sept fois. Enfin, ça devrait me rassurer, tu n'auras pas pour meilleur ami, le garçon le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne par le mage noir.

Bien, je dois cesser de jouer l'enfant et rentrer à la maison. Je vais prendre un album photos, appeler tes jumelles de sœurs et ta mère, et leur raconter à quel point Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux. Me raconter que toi aussi tu vas y être heureux comme un strangulot dans le grand lac.

Et puis, je ferai promettre à Avelyne et Jane de rejoindre également la maison des Gryffondors, leur ferai promettre d'être aussi sages et intelligentes que leur mère et de résonner leurs amis comme 'Mione savait si bien le faire. L'agacement en moins bien sûr.

Quant à toi jeune homme… je suis confiant. Tu as hérité de la bienséance de votre mère, tu n'auras pas de difficulté à paraître bien élevé. Et de moi… de moi tu as cette passion pour le quidditch qui te permettra de te faire des tas d'amis. N'hésite pas à leur dire que ton père t'a appris à voler bien avant tes six ans. Mais par pitié, ne délaisse pas tes études, ta mère ne prendrait pas le « Oui mais j'ai une place de gardien dans l'équipe » pour une excuse si jamais tu ramène un « T » en métamorphose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça… ça n'arrivera pas, tu es bien plus intelligent que moi.

De la même façon que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé à quel point avoir un enfant changerait la vie, je n'aurais jamais pu croire à quel point le voir partir la changeait également. Tu dois être où ? A peine sorti de Londres et il me semble déjà que tu as parcouru la moitié de la Terre. Que Merlin fasse en sorte que tu aies bien plus la plume facile que je ne l'avais à l'époque. Ecris-moi… des pages entières si tu veux où même juste un petit mot pour me dire que tu as vaincu ce descendant Malefoy au club de duel. Et même si tu n'en as pas le temps… où ne le veux pas. Pense qu'il y a quelque part dans une maison perdue en pleine campagne, un père perdu sans son fiston adoré.

Tu sais, tu m'as dis innocemment, à la veille de ton départ, que tu serais bien vite remplacé par l'arrivée de ton petit frère, en octobre prochain. Alors je sais, tu avais sans doute vu que ta mère n'allait pas très bien (et moi non plus par la même occasion) mais tu vois… ma mère m'a dit lorsque j'avais ton âge, que chaque être humain tenait sa place dans l'humanité. Tu peux avoir des milliers de frères et sœurs, tu resteras toujours Rory Weasley, le fruit de l'amour que je porte à ta mère et réciproquement. Pas un instant, je ne vais t'autoriser à penser que l'on t'oublie.

C'est dingue comme les souvenirs peuvent nous sauter à la gorge lorsque l'on est seul pour les revivre. Ceux sont les souvenirs de l'enfant que tu n'es plus, et les preuves irréfutables qui me font regretter le temps passé.

Profite de cette période Rory, cette période de l'enfance où le temps est encore ton ami. Car dès que tu grandis, à partir du moment précis où l'on te met un enfant dans les bras en te disant : « Félicitation, c'est un garçon » alors crois-moi, le temps devient le plus grand des traîtres.

Devenir père, c'est vieillir en regardant son enfant grandir. Quand l'enfant est là, tu ne te rends pas compte que le temps passe. Tu vis ce bonheur à cent pour cent mais quand il s'en va comme tu le fais aujourd'hui, alors le doute n'est plus possible. Bientôt je serais un vieil homme croulant. A moins que je ne persuade ta mère de faire encore d'autres enfants… encore… et encore…

Finalement, j'aurais bien fait mon travail. Du moins, je n'aurais pas fais de gâchis avec toi. 'Mione avait raison quand elle me disait que tout allait bien se passer. Je t'ai laissé faire ta vie en continuant la mienne. Je n'ai pas essayé de faire de toi le garçon parfait que j'aurais voulu avoir, tu l'es devenu tout seul. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de vivre tes rêves, je les ai vécu avec toi.

Cette fois, je vais rentrer. Rentrer et inscrire sur mes lèvres un sourire qui trahirait l'état de nervosité que j'entretiendrais jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu es bien arrivé et que… je puisse commander à ta grand-mère un pull orné d'un lion.

J'entends déjà ta mère me dire que peu importe où tu vas atterrir et que quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es notre fils et que nous sommes fières de toi. Mais tu sais, ta mère est une femme. Et elle sait de ce fait, parfaitement bien mentir. Pas comme nous… Mais comment la plus grande sorcière des Gryffondors pourrait-elle ne pas souhaiter que sa maison devienne aussi celle de son fils aîné ?

Attention hein, je ne dis pas que je te déshériterais si jamais tu arrivais chez les Poufsouffles... ou les Serdaigles ou les… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… de toute façon, je suis certain que tu iras rejoindre la meilleure des quatre maisons : celle qui sera spécialement faite pour toi.

****

**_Tu es là et je suis sûre que t'as oublié ce que je t'ai demandé de faire tout en haut. Tout tout en haut... Tu sais plus hein? Bah c'est simple, tu cliques sur mon profil et tu recliques sur le lien qui y apparaît (sans oublier de t'y inscrire bien sûr :op)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is the last chap. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction! Et bonne lecture bien sûr._**

Cette ballade dans les prairies adjacentes de ce qui était notre maison, j'ai bien du la faire des milliers de fois. Parfois seul, parfois en vous traînant avec moi et en vous donnant la promesse que vous aurez l'autorisation de faire un match de quidditch en rentrant. J'aurais pu vous promettre la lune elle-même pourvu que vous m'offriez un peu de votre présence.

J'ai souvent souris en me faisant la remarque que les adultes devenaient de plus en plus masochistes en vieillissant. Pour preuve, même une dispute fraternelle nous faisait du bien… tout pourvu que nous soyons sûr que nos enfants allaient assez bien pour avoir le courage de se disputer. Combien de fois nous sommes nous regardés, Hermione et moi alors que tu reprochais à Avelyne d'empiéter sur ton territoire et que Jane te faisait remarquer que sa poupée n'était pas un cobaye dont tu pouvais user pour tes expériences.

C'est étrange comme les souvenirs sont construits bizarrement. On peut se souvenir dans le moindre détail d'une chose sans importance et oublier quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur. C'est contre ça que je lutte vois-tu. Contre ce diable qui menace de me prendre ces instants qui ne vivront plus que dans nos esprits. Je me rendrais malade si j'oubliais le moment où tu as posé pour la première fois tes yeux sur moi… si j'oubliais la sérénité qui noyait ton regard lorsque tu t'endormais… si j'oubliais ce signe de la main tremblant devant la peur de l'inconnue et pourtant si fier de rejoindre Poudlard… si j'oubliais l'instant où tu as quitté notre famille pour fonder la tienne… l'instant pas si lointain où tu lui as dis oui… Oui pour t'embarquer dans la même galère que tout être amoureux s'embarque.

Cette ballade dans les prairies adjacentes de ce qui était notre maison, je la fais aujourd'hui tout seul. Et je sais qu'au moment où je la verrais apparaître derrière les grands arbres, j'aurais bien du mal à me dire que nous n'habitons plus ici. Je suis sûr qu'il m'arrivera encore quelque fois de transplaner devant les barrières en bois après le travail, avant de me rendre compte que nous habitons à des miles plus au sud de cet endroit.

C'est idiot comme chaque petit détail de l'environnement me ramène à toi. Un caillou et je te revois le faire léviter avec ma baguette… je revois Hermione me jeter ce regard froid si typique de ces mauvais jours alors qu'elle pense la blessure qu'a fait la pierre en heurtant mon front. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais su qu'en fait je ne m'étais pas cogné la tête contre une branche basse. Je me souviens avoir lutté un moment avant de me résigner à ne pas lui avouer que tu avais su user d'une baguette comme un grand.

Ca aussi c'est un étrange phénomène. Le fait qu'un père n'est jamais fier de son fils pour les mêmes choses que sa femme. Prenons l'exemple du premier balai… c'est un moment indescriptible. Celui où l'enfant s'envole de ses propres ailes. Et bien pour une mère, ce n'est qu'une tradition idiote qu'elle aimerait voir abolir.

Je me souviens… je me souviens des grandes soirées d'été où nous prolongions le repas du soir jusque très tard. Je me souviens de toi lové contre moi alors que tu t'endormais petit à petit et que tu grognais quand on te le faisait remarquer. Toi aussi tu aimais ces soirées, au point de défier l'autorité de ta mère lorsqu'elle te priait de rejoindre ton lit.

C'est idiot parce que tu savais que tant que l'été survivrait, nous aurions le droit à ce genre de repas. Certes le nombre de convives à table et l'endroit divergaient mais au bout du compte, on savait que nous serions tous les six. Tu avais déjà compris le pouvoir de l'instant présent.

Tu te souviens de ces jours là où ta mère nous rapportait quelques « trucs » du monde moldu ? Tu te rappelles du barbecue ? Du temps qu'elle a mis pour nous faire comprendre que les moldus ne l'utilisaient qu'en été. D'ailleurs le pauvre engin a dû se retrouver au fin fond du hangar, caché derrière les cartons remplis de toutes ces choses que les jumeaux vous offraient et dont Hermione ne voulait pas.

Tu te souviens de nous, sous la pluie, l'un guignant Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle nous voit jeter des coups de baguette pour allumer le barbecue ? Tu te souviens du rire qui en venait à nous embarquer tous les deux alors que l'on voyait ton petit frère danser autour de nous comme sa mère lui avait raconter en lui parlant des indiens ? Tu te souviens comme nous étions heureux ? Tu avais quoi… quinze ou seize ans ?

C'était avant que tu ne rencontre cette fille… celle qui allait prendre ton cœur et faire de toi un homme. Je me souviens avoir entendu ta mère dire à ta tante Ginny que Merlin merci, tu étais beaucoup plus doué que moi avec les filles. Je me suis retenu de lui dire que tu avais surtout eu beaucoup plus de courage que moi pour t'avouer amoureux. Forcément, si j'avais eu ce courage, celui de me dire que oui j'étais amoureux de ta mère et que oui, il était probable qu'une fille comme elle veule bien de moi alors, j'aurais sans doute fait comme toi. J'aurais attendu ma majorité plus mes un jour pour lui demander sa main.

Ca aussi c'est assez étonnant. Cette manière dont les mères voient le mariage de leur fils. Je dis bien de leur fils. J'avoue que j'ai été fier en l'apprenant. Mais pas seulement. Parce que mon fils devenait un homme mais cela voulait également dire que tu allais partir d'ici et que nous ne serions plus jamais six. Ta mère elle, a eu plus de mal. Je crois que finalement, elle a eu les mêmes réactions que moi mais à l'envers. C'est pour cela que je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter lorsqu'elle t'a d'abord dis que c'était pas très responsable de se marier aussi jeune. Pour cela que je suis certain qu'elle aimera bientôt ta femme comme si c'était sa propre fille. Regarde, si ta grand-mère a su le faire avec ta tante Fleur, il n'y a pas de raison que ta mère ne le fasse pas non plus ?

Un mariage qui a bien changé des choses. Du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce que ce séisme arrive… un petit bout de chou qui allait une fois de plus renverser mon monde. C'est bizarre comme je me souviens m'être posé des millions de questions avant ta venue. Bizarre comme finalement ça n'était rien comparé au moment où tu m'as mis ton fils dans les bras. Je revois dans ton regard celui que j'avais à l'époque. Plein de fierté contrastant avec la peur.

J'ai réalisé à ce moment là que le monde m'échappait. Que j'avais beau être ton père, je ne pouvais pas t'assurer un monde parfait. Alors, je me suis contenté de te dire que ton enfant était parfait. Qu'il était inutile de compter et recompter le nombre de ses doigts pour être certain qu'ils étaient vingt. Inutile de le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Inutile d'aller le voir toutes les dis secondes pour voir si réellement il dormait.

Et là je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. C'est que j'étais simplement en train de t'affirmer haut et fort ce que ta mère avait passé son temps à vouloir me faire comprendre. Simplement te dire que tout allait bien se passer.


End file.
